


When the world never ends

by nameless_constellation



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, M/M, this had turned out rather shit but whatever, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_constellation/pseuds/nameless_constellation
Summary: The apocalypse swarmed by them, yet it never came.





	

The world was ending in an explosion of ashes, a nuclear factory caught in the eye of a storm. Heaps upon heaps of metal debris lined the streets, with each step they took, they stumbled over a broken hand or a soul departed from the world. The stiff corpses, undignified in their deaths, were mini mountains which marked land and dotted the horizons. The swinging of his legs made a dull thump thump thump against the brittle bones, humming as he cautiously stroked the matted blonde hair resting on his lap.

"Do you remember when we left together?" Ai murmurs softly, tangling his fingers in the messy locks. Camus merely grunted in response, nuzzling himself further into Ai's thighs. Somewhere far away, a hawk cried out and the wanderers snapped their necks, trying to catch a glimpse of it. Crack crack crack goes their necks, and the carcasses moaned and groaned. Camus barely responded, his lips parting slightly as he gasped for breath, a dry rattle in his chest. Tenderly, Ai kisses his cracked lips.

A week had passed since they fled the infected facilities of the Saotome research labs, a week since they had seen Ranmaru and Reiji, a week since the viral strain broke loose and brought about the end of the world. An apocalypse might be a little too dramatic, mused Ai, silently observing the bumbling undead. No, he decided, not an apocalypse. He still had Camus with him. 

A stray pipe was knocked over by an undead, a little puppy bites the head off a rat, another hawk cries further and further away. The mourning orange sun dips beneath land, a passing flutter of raven's wing covers the melancholic glow. A young wanderer gaps mesmerised by the falling sun, a tattered teddy hangs loosely in her chubby hand. On the mountain, Ai sighs and kisses Camus again, once on the forehead and another on the lips. Cold, so cold, Ai muttered, baron of ice spare me your frostiness. My metal body can never keep you warm, my metal lips can never be soft like yours. Locking their fingers together, Ai kissed each of Camus's fingertips, gentle as a dove.

Groaning, Camus shakes beneath his kisses, his split lips breaking apart as he gasped for air. The crusted blood tinted his lips black and blue, his faltering immune system raged a blizzard against the virus. His greying skin was akin to a frost covered land, and Ai's tongue danced across his cheek, warm against his frost bitten body. In Ai's hand, his trembling, rotting, feeble fingers grasped on to the artificial warmth as hard as they could, like dry twigs shaking in the howling winter wind. His creaking jaws snapped open and closed like a broken clockwork doll, teeth gnashing painfully in a blood filled cavern. Succumbing to the virus, the baron closed his eyes, crying blood and regrets and all the words he never managed to say.

Together, they sat on the mountain of compost, awaiting the apocalypse that will never come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really bad piece of work from a while ago. I've stopped working on the hooker AU for a while to try and find inspiration again. I'm trying to find buffer time to write for more fandoms but sadly I don't have much time for this. RIP me.


End file.
